El niño
by TheFannishaUsui
Summary: Lo había dejado entrar a su casa y sin saberlo... Se había salvado.


****Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers pertenece a Himaruya Hidekaz. La leyenda la encontré en y la adapté a Hetalia, tampoco es mía.

Summary: Lo había dejado entrar a su casa y sin saberlo... Se había salvado.

Personajes: Alfred F. Jones (Estados Unidos), Arthur Kirkland (Inglaterra)

**El niño**

Creo que la mejor forma de empezar esta historia es hablarles del chico que la vivió… Se llamaba Arthur Kirkland y era un muchacho inglés de cabellos rubios, hermosos ojos verdes y unas espesas cejas, estudiaba Historia en la universidad y era muy solitario a pesar de lo atractivo que le parecía a la mayoría del mundo. Arthur vivía solo, en un pequeño departamento que sus padres le habían obsequiado en su cumpleaños número veinte.

—"Mañana tengo examen…"—Pensaba leyendo sus libros tratando de no distraerse con alguna estupidez como nos pasa a todos cuando queremos concentrarnos, pero era tarde, hasta una pobre mosca había captado toda su atención—"Las moscas solo viven un día… Si logro matarla ahora quizás podría evitar que se reproduzca"

Pero sus "interesantes" cavilaciones quedaron en segundo plano al escuchar el timbre de la puerta, eran las doce de la noche ¿Quién podría ser? Cuál fue su sorpresa al abrir la puerta y encontrarse un pequeño niño rubio, de aproximadamente siete años, cabello rubio y grandes ojos azules muy sucio.

—Me perdí…—Susurró con voz dulce y pronunciando mal la "R"

—Pasa… Voy a llamar policía para encontrar tu familia ¿Si? —Seguido de eso le sonrió levemente, sintiendo cierta ternura con el más joven. Fue a la cocina y trajo un vaso de leche lleno con un platillo con scones, el niño comió con gusto como si hace mucho no lo hubiera hecho.

—Gracias… Me llamo Alfred F. Jones—Se presentó mirándolo en lo que el mayor tomaba el teléfono inalámbrico—Por favor… Aun no llame, tengo sueño ¿Puedo pasar la noche aquí? —Con esos ojos azules mirándolo le fue imposible negarse.

—Claro Alfred, no hay problema… —Tomó al pequeño en sus brazos y empezó a caminar al cuarto de huéspedes en el que se quedaba su "buen amigo" Francis cuando iba a acosarlo—Por cierto, yo soy Arthur—Le dijo al cabo de un rato mientras lo arropaba con cuidado—Dulces sueños…

Nada tardó el niño en quedarse dormido, el chico inglés le sonrió con cariño apagando la luz y saliendo del cuarto. Al día siguiente fue por el menor para darle el desayuno y llamar antes de irse a la universidad, pero el menudo cuerpo de siete años había desaparecido como si hubiera sido todo una alucinación de la cansada mente del rubio.

Un año después de todo lo ocurrido el timbre del departamento volvió a sonar, el inglés se encontraba leyendo una de sus novelas favoritas, fue a abrir extrañándose por ser media noche. Pero en su portal estaba nuevamente Alfred, estaba sucio como antes y parecía no haber crecido ni un centímetro.

—Me perdí…—Volvió a decir, el inglés lo dejó pasar nuevamente dándole de comer y permitiéndole dormir en su departamento. A la mañana siguiente Alfred desapareció justo como había sucedido hace un año dejando un poco asustado al mayor, Arthur frunció el ceño con extrañeza enseguida yendo donde la policía.

—Disculpe…—Le habló a una chica algo morena (Al parecer de Africana) que estaba detrás del mostrador en la estación de policía— ¿Podría buscar el nombre "Alfred F. Jones" en los desaparecidos? —Pidió cortésmente.

—Enseguida señor—Sonrió guiñando el ojo la joven presionando teclas en su computadora.

Algunas horas después las vueltas que le mandaron a dar empezando de la estación lo llevaron a un orfanato algo pobre atendido por un par de monjas que al preguntarle a una respondió.

—No… Lo siento, pero no tenemos a ningún niño con esas características…—La mujer negó levemente con la cabeza mientras su compañera llegaba con algunas fotografía de niños de hace dos años, empezó a mostrárselas y de pronto un rostro conocido pasó frente a sus ojos.

— ¡Ese! ¡Ese es Alfred! —Apuntó la imagen para luego tomarla entre sus manos—Si… Estoy seguro, él es—Las dos monjas compartieron una mirada asustada.

—Alfred murió hace dos años…—Le dijo la más joven, haciendo que un ligero escalofrío recorriera su columna vertebral. Luego de agradecer se devolvió a su departamento, ya era de noche y no se podía quitar de la cabeza lo ocurrido, cuando de pronto, a media noche se escucharon cuatro golpes secos en su puerta. El inglés saltó levemente caminando lentamente hacia la puerta tratando de no demostrar su miedo.

—Te has tardado en abrir esta vez, tengo hambre y sueño—Efectivamente, era el pequeño rubio de siete años con los brazos cruzados y algo enojado. Arthur lo dejó pasar y volvió a hacer lo mismo que las otras dos veces tratando de no asustarse, pues él había estado relacionado con cosas paranormales ¿Por qué se aterraba ahora?

Pasadas las tres de la mañana, al saber que el menor estaría durmiendo profundamente se coló en la habitación viéndolo cubierto hasta la cabeza en la cama. El británico suspiró levemente infundiéndose valor mientras tomaba con cuidado la manta y la quitaba para observar al joven, pero el pequeño Alfred se esfumó como el polvo apenas lo hizo dejándolo asombrado, mirando la cama con leve pánico se dio cuenta de una nota puesta en la almohada con letras torcida e infantil que rezaba:

"Gracias por la leche y los dulces, ahora tengo que irme a llevar al infierno a los otros tres chicos que no me dejaron entrar a sus hogares"

**Fin**

Psss… nada que decir xDD leí la leyenda en EstásMuerto . com y lo encontré, si alguien quiere leerla aquí está:

www . estasmuerto ?L=verleyenda&n _ leyenda = 4634 (Unan los espacios)

Y como una curiosidad, el nombre de la universitaria (Vanessa) es mi nombre! xDD


End file.
